


Part Two: The Spy

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Best autocorrect ever, Blond, Death, Gen, I, James Bond is a Time Lord, XD, Yes it is I, general James blondness, james blond, meant bondness but whateves that's better, rooty tooty point n shootys, vespiform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A man who changes face and manner yet still the same vague characteristics of personality persist. An ageless person who always goes by the same name.And someone in possession of companions who all eventually die or leave.The Doctor?No... The Spy...





	Part Two: The Spy

James Bond supposed himself to be a bit of a ladies man, even if they did die every time he seemed to be getting close to them. Perhaps that was part of the curse of being a Time Lord. He remembered fondly the time that he'd been Scottish. His voice had been simply enchanting and he liked to suppose that was why women seemed to like him so much. Now however, he was British and blond and yet women still seemed to like him just as much.

Bond straightened his newly torn shirt cuffs, eyes flinty. However, one other thing that didn't change with his regenerations was the fact that he still dealt with offworlders who thought that they could slaughter human beings with no remorse and not have the bill come due.

Bond took a deep breath, and knew he was going to do what had to be done. He opened the door.

-

The man sighed and put his head to his hands. The gun sat before him threateningly on the table. Across the table a woman sat with her hands cuffed to the steel table before her.

"Jared, Really. You don't have to do this."

The man looked up at her and brown eyes met steel. The woman quickly looked away.

"My name isn't Jared, nor Jenson."

"But you said-"

"People kept interrupting me and you supposed my name just as you supposed I was human."

He stood up and straightened his torn and blood stained suit, "I know that you're a vespiform in human form, so don't argue. I charge you with the following crimes against humanity and the Shadow Proclamation."

He began to list the numerous smattering of crimes, some of which hadn't even taken place on Earth. The woman stared open mouthed then she snapped it shut quickly, "Jared-"

The man scowled and picked up the gun, holding it to her head, "For the last time, that isn't my name."

The woman burst into tears. Now she was trying to deter him.

"Shut up, vespiform."

She stopped, finally dropping the act, and buzzed angrily at him with fury in her eyes, "Fine. But before you kill me, at leazzzzzzt tell me who or what you are."

He cocked the gun, "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous."

Her eyes widened.

"And my name is Bond. James Bond."

A shot rang out across the facility and later that same day the London police found the body of the serial killer who'd ravaged their streets splayed out on the floor. 


End file.
